


A Day in the Bookstore

by BLMB



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLMB/pseuds/BLMB
Summary: Kara Danvers has decided to go to the bookstore to look for a new book -- or books -- to read. Little does she know, though, that a certain someone is there and wants to do the same thing.Based on a post set found on twitter.





	A Day in the Bookstore

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is totally my first work in the fandom because I've always felt that I can't seem to do these two lovely characters justice. xDDD However, I found a post that inspired me to give it a go a few days ago. It was [this post](https://www.facebook.com/pinky.nepomuceno/posts/10155655570735320) on facebook, but it was originally from twitter. I actually know the person it happened to, personally, which makes things more amusing! 
> 
> Soooo, hopefully I did the post set justice and the story justice too! Enjoy. :3

**_Books._ **

Books had always been Kara Danver’s safe haven. It was the one thing she could have, without having to go under any pretenses. Sure, whenever she was needed, she was Supergirl, but Supergirl was a _part_ of who she was. She was also Kara Danvers, yes, but again… it was also a _part_ of who she was.

Then again, who were people but a mix of their different facets, right? _Anyway_ , philosophical mumbo-jumbo aside, Kara had always felt that books made her whole. There was just something about reading a story, being taken into a whole different world, and seeing things through different eyes.

Yes, she always had the chance to do that as Supergirl, but you couldn’t exactly see the Hogwarts Express from National City now, could you? Given, the train could be found in another country entirely, but that wasn't the point. And no, she was _not_ bitter about not having received her Hogwarts letter. She still hoped she would get it one day soon, even if she was now significantly older than the age one was meant to get their letter.

As it was a Saturday, and Kara didn’t have much to do, she decided to take a much-awaited trip to the bookstore. With all the villains she had to fight lately, and with how much work-related things she had to do as well, she barely had time to get something to read for herself. Her stash of books in her shelves were something she’d already finished reading. While rereading some of the books she had were nice, Alex had insisted that she tried something else –- something new -- first.

Alex’s two suggestions were of Huxley and Sedaris. The two names rang a bell, as they cropped up in Kara’s literature classes in both High School and College. She knew Huxley had written fictional novels, and a variety of essays as well. Sedaris, on the other hand, was known for his humor and wit, and it was very apparent in his works. _Leave it to Alex to enjoy humorous books or satire, haha._

The blonde wasn’t sure why she didn’t pick books from the authors sooner. Probably because she always tended to have phases when she was reading. During her first few years on Earth, chick flick novels were something she found very interesting. As she wasn’t too familiar with the customs of Earth yet, and she wasn’t entirely sure of how things went here, those books definitely helped her gain an understanding of things. (And an annoyance on characters who’d keep whining about their girlfriends or boyfriends all the time, because really, wasn’t there something better he or she could do?

Then in the beginning of her College years, she was very much interested in fantasy and science fiction novels. She had decided to pick up a Harry Potter book once, and good grief, she did not turn back. Kara admitted she had watched all the movies when they were released, but she never got to reading the series until after she watched everything. (Yes, she was aware now how much of a sin what she did was, but she couldn’t help it. Her genre phases tended to stick to her, so it only interested her at that point in time.)

Lately, however, she’d been interested in the classics. Jane Eyre, Pride and Prejudice, The Lord of the Flies, you name it. It had started mostly out of curiosity, but she was then unable to put any of the books downs. She’d devour them in a few days or a few hours.

It was evident that Kara had a reading problem. A problem which she believed could be solved by her usual trip to the bookstore! Once she got there, she felt like a woman on a mission. She’d get the books she wanted, then hurry up and fly – er, head home to read them. She usually had a certain strategy when buying books. Since she had a budget to maintain on her book buying spree (she had to make sure she still had money left every time she went to a book store), she would take pictures of the books she was interested in. Then, once she had decided, she would go back to get the books she was looking for to buy them. Simple, right?

The strategy _always_ worked for her. Until that day… when it didn’t. Though it was a pretty good reason why, she admitted.

She went to customer service to ask for help locating her books, and the saleslady – whose name was Amanda, Kara had found out – was very nice about it. As she went to the section, however, there was another woman already there. A woman who Kara swore looked like a goddess on Earth. Good Lord.

Her black hair looked so smooth that Aphrodite herself would have been ashamed. It accentuated her eye color even more, because her hair made her radiant, bright green eyes stand out more. Shit, her eyes were just so… freaking… green, Kara almost felt bad for staring. They were _gorgeous_. Now, Kara had always told her friends before that, “I’m not gay, guys! I’m straight!” It was her firm belief that she was, in fact, straight.

But _holy_ shit looking at the girl right across her, it was like the Hallelujah chorus decided to play its ensemble.

No, Kara Danvers was definitely _not_ straight. Yes, Alex was going to tease her non-stop about this because, “I fucking told you so, Kara.”

“I.. uh… you’re here.. which uh… hi?” _Great, Kara, just great. You see a pretty girl in a bookstore, and suddenly, you’ve lost the ability to speak properly._ Turning as red as a tomato, the blonde tried her best to go back to her mission of taking pictures of the books she was interested in. Not before she saw the other girl smirk, though, which oh man, just made Kara melt into a puddle of glee. Why was she there again? Oh, right. Books!

Phone in hand (and trying her very best to make sure she didn’t look like a complete idiot in front of the other girl), Kara begun her mission. She first took some pictures of Huxley’s books. After which, she then found her way to Sedaris’s section and was about to start taking pictures of his books next when she realized the other girl was intermittently glancing at her too.

Normally, that would make the blonde feel a bit weird, because why would someone be staring at her? At that point, however, she felt her cheeks getting even redder than intended. It didn’t help that the other girl looked _really_ hot, and that Kara's heart was beating so fast, it would’ve made Barry’s speed feel slow.

 _You’re here to buy your books, though, Kara. Your books!_ Shaking her head, since she’d gotten all the picture she needed from Huxley and Sedaris, she began deciding which ones she would get. She figured she’d go for Huxley’s _A Brave New World_ and _Island_. Then from Sedaris, she would get _Me Talk Pretty One Day_. She figured three books would be a good haul, especially since it would be her first time reading from the authors.

As she went back to Huxley’s shelf, she noticed _none_ of the books she wanted were there anymore. Which was utterly frustrating, really, as she swore the copies were there when she was making her rounds? As she went to Sedaris’ shelf, the book she wanted wasn’t there anymore either! What kind of a cruel joke was this? Was it funny for her books to just disappear like that, when she clearly had been interested in them?

Huffing, Kara went to Amanda in the customer service area to ask about the books _again_. (She had hoped Amanda wouldn’t be annoyed with her, considering the books suddenly vanished when Kara swore they were right _there.)_ Before that could happen, though, she made eye contact with the girl from awhile ago _again_ (Ugh, her eyes still looked super pretty.), and she noticed the other girl was holding a pile of the books _Kara_ had wanted.

Well,  _that_ was amazing.

Her lips forming a frown, Kara figured the other girl must’ve wanted the books herself too. Which made sense, really, since they were in the same area awhile ago. Frowning, it was with a sinking feeling in her stomach that Kara realized maybe the girl was eyeing the blonde because the latter was getting the books she wanted. Could be why they kept staring at one another too. _Cause why not, if you wanted the books I was holding, right?_

Technically, Kara was in the section _first_ , though, so maybe the other girl had copied her. The least the other girl could have done was to give Kara a chance to get _one_ of her books instead of snagging all of them, which felt really rude. Getting one and leaving the rest was all right, but picking up _all_ the books and hogging it for yourself? Dude, at least _share_.

The other girl smiled. “Hm… were you looking for these?”

Kara’s eyes widened. The girl was talking to _her_ now? Turning around to make sure she wasn’t talking to anyone else, she faced the girl again. “I… uh… I was, yes, actually. Those are literally the books I wanted -– all of them.”

She said the last sentence as more of a plea because she _really_ wanted to get what she came for. If not all three, then at least one of them, right? Thankfully, Kara had mentioned an _actual_ sentence this time to make her thoughts clear.

“Well, I wanted them too,” the other girl then said.

It was when the other girl spoke again that Kara had noticed her accent. It felt very mixed, somehow, but it still hinted American. Was she from around National City, though, or was she new? Shaking her head, the blonde tried to compose her thoughts. The other girl was saying she wanted the books, but it sounded really selfish of her too. To get _all_ three of Kara’s books? Like… really?

She sighed. Maybe it wasn’t her day today. If the really pretty girl wanted all of Kara’s books, what could Kara do, right? The other girl got hold of them before she did, so it was only fair, right? For someone who could go faster than humans, it was pretty slow for Kara to have not gotten the books immediately instead.

She was resigned to her fate, then. “I mean, if you want them, you should get them. There are other books I can get anyway, plus I can always ask if they have more stock of those. It’s fine, just get them.”

Walking away from the girl, defeated, Kara made her way to customer service in hopes of more stock. What could be the worst that would happen? At the very least, she could get just one book out of her chosen three, or she could choose another set to make up for it.

Just then, she felt a tap on her shoulder, as the other girl tried calling for her attention. _How could you seriously call for me, when you already won this book war? I lost, you pretty stranger. I lost!_ “I was looking for you, actually. Cause I got one set for me and one for you.”

Kara made a double take. _Wait, what?_ “Um, no, it’s fine. Happy April Fools’ Day on a not April Fools’ Day to me, it’s all right. Just… buy them for yourself instead.”

The girl was persistent. “No, you silly. I mean it – this set is mine. This, however,” she said, as she motioned a paper bag she was holding, “is yours.”

Confusion wrinkled on Kara’s forehead. “No, really. I get it. You’re kidding me. You’re trying to pull a joke. I’m over the joke; it’s all right. I can ask for another copy.”

The other girl looked frustrated now. Man, she must really like those three books, huh? Rolling her eyes and handing Kara the paper bag, she said, “No, I’m not kidding. Would a hot girl like you stop being so stubborn and open the bloody paper bag? You can ask Amanda, to be sure, but this is yours.” She folded her arms and smirked as Kara accepted the paper bag.

 _Hot girl?_ Did Kara just hear what she heard? _Ah, I must be hearing things now._ Whatever the case, since the other girl wouldn’t stop whatever joke she was doing, Kara caved and opened the paper bag. And true enough, as the other girl said, inside the paper bag was a copy of _A Brave New World, Island_ , and _Me Talk Pretty One Day._

Shit, did the other girl seriously _buy_ them for her? The blonde looked at the girl, then looked back at the paper bag. Then proceeded to look at the girl and back at the paper bag. But _why? How?_ She eyed Amanda from customer service to make sure she wasn’t dreaming, and the saleslady smiled brightly from the counter.

“I… uh... oh man… You didn’t have to do this!” At this point, the other girl just kept nodding her head and smirking. Damn, why did she have to look even prettier when she smirked?

“Actually, yes. I really had to do this, because I really wanted to,” she said, smiling. There was a hint of mischief in her beautiful green eyes, and Kara felt herself levitating. That, and the other girl freaking brought her _all_ her books which what the fuck?

“Plus, the fact that you’re really hot is a plus. You look really cute, fiddling with your glasses while looking at the books,” the other girl added.

Kara’s cheeks flushed an even deeper red. Was her fiddling with her glasses really that obvious? Wait, she really _did_ call Kara hot?

“Oh wow, thank you. That means a lot. Thank you. You look gorgeous yourself.” _Shit._ _Just stop talking already_. Kara was doing absolute word vomit at that point. She didn’t mean to hit high and say gorgeous, but she couldn’t help it. The other girl’s eyes were so alluring, and she definitely was one of the most gorgeous people the blonde had ever seen.

Now it was time for the other girl to blush, and Kara felt her stomach do a somersault. This was the start of something new (no pun intended), she felt, and it was a story she was _definitely_ going to tell Alex. The conversation was cut short, however, because the other girl took a look at her watch and looked like she had to go.

“Ack, I hate to cut this short, but I have a meeting to attend. Let’s meet up soon to discuss Huxley, yes?” As she said that, she slipped a card in Kara’s pocket and waved goodbye before taking her phone out and calling someone.

Kara, stunned, still had the paper bag in hand and a faraway look in her eyes. Did that really just happen? Did a stranger _really_ just buy her the books she wanted? And did the same stranger really _flirt_ with her too?

Taking the card from her pocket, the other girl’s name was scribbled on it with her number as well. Her name was _Lena Luthor._

“Yes, let’s discuss Huxley soon, _Lena Luthor_ ,” Kara said, mostly to herself but with a burst of satisfaction filling her every being.

Today was a good day.


End file.
